Vehicles typically include door locks. When activated, the door locks prevent opening an associated door of the vehicle. When deactivated, the door locks permit opening the associated door of the vehicle.
Some vehicles additionally include child locks. When activated, the child locks prevent opening an associated door of the vehicle using an interior handle of that door. When deactivated, the child locks permit opening the associated door using the interior handle of that door. The child locks are activated to, among other things, prevent a child within the vehicle from opening doors of the vehicle. Childs lock are particularly used in connection with the rear doors of vehicle.
The child lock is typically activated or deactivated via a switch in a frame of the associated door. The switch is accessible when the door is open, but not when the door is closed. Thus, to interact with the switch, an operator must open the door.